


maybe you remember, maybe you don't

by Stuckys_baby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abandoning, I don't know, It still Hurts, M/M, Not My Steve, POV Bucky Barnes, Pain, Poetry sort of, i just wanted to vent, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: i am just really sad. and had to take it out





	maybe you remember, maybe you don't

_**maybe you'll remember maybe you won't.** _

_**i didn't that much, except for the bridge of your nose and the sunshine in your hair.** _

**_the rose on your cheeks, the ocean in your eyes, that one faded freckle which was far away from its group right above your smile_ **

**_the smile that had the world go black,_ ** **_the absurdity of my consciousness is still telling me that it still there, or is it?_ **

**_is it really you, please tell me it is_ **

**_the guy i once used to know, do you know him? the lanky uptight fella, a certain meat head i remember him, the guy with golden hair who looked at me with certainty and held me close,_ **

**_is it really you, please tell me it is_ **

**_my brains been in a blender, the mushy pieces of memory i hold, most of them are yours, i don't know what to feel, to say, to have, to hold_ **

**_alas you are here and i am here, for the last time i question please tell me who you are.._ **

**_the man who saved me looks exactly like you, the man who held me in cold and darkened nights, the man who referred to me something as sacred as_ **

**_home._ **

**_but you look exactly like him the same sunshine hair that doesn't bloom, the wrinkled eyes are same yet not entirely, the persistent smile that's not there, i want you to smile for clarity._ **

**_smile for my sanity_ **

**_smile to lessen the ache of my heart_ **

**_smile and make my mess of an existence know that its you, and it'll always be you_ **

**_but yet you don't._ **

**_you say you are going back to make things right, but i can tell by your tilted head how its not really what you want._ **

**_i wanna ask things that my heart restored, will you stop on my account , can you return me the man full of fondness the man who was peace to my chaotic world_ ** **_which makes me wonder_ **

**_maybe you remember all of that or maybe you don't._ **

**_something changed, i am not the same won't ever be but the last thing i wanted was your change of heart_ ** **_why do you look through me, like you don't remember the days with endless skies, the nights with your hands wrapped around my shivering body, your comfort was my home, i want my home back,_ **

**_i want you back as simple as it can be_ **

**_so what changed honey_ **

**_so i ask you one last time sweetheart.._ **

**_is it really you please tell me it is._ **

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 


End file.
